Cache/Embassy of Ironmarch
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4158.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 1, 2016 20:59:25 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Embassy of Ironmarch Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Embassy of Ironmarch « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Embassy of Ironmarch (Read 566 times) S--19 Sr. Member Offline 372 Embassy of Ironmarch « on: May 15, 2016, 12:18:29 AM » Ironmarch Alliance of the right wing. You killed the men but not the idea. And like a phoenix, we rise from the ashes. Feel free to post anything diplomatic here, as well as questions and pacts. We are the successor to The Order. Officer cadre: Founder: S_19 1st officer: vacant 2nd officer: vacant 3rd officer: vacant 4th officer: vacant 5th officer: vacant Pacts: P.S ban the shitposters in the thread CoG. « Last Edit: June 27, 2016, 04:22:33 PM by S--19 » Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1717 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #1 on: May 15, 2016, 12:30:25 AM » How does it feel to be part of a dead ideology? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 372 Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #2 on: May 15, 2016, 12:47:39 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on May 15, 2016, 12:30:25 AM How does it feel to be part of a dead ideology? Depends how you define by 'dead'. How does it feel like to be a dead guy who never accomplished anything? Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1717 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #3 on: May 15, 2016, 12:54:17 AM » Quote from: S--19 on May 15, 2016, 12:47:39 AM Depends how you define by 'dead'. How does it feel like to be a dead guy who never accomplished anything? >Accomplishing much more than a bunch of right cucks in a small alliance Quite well actually Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #4 on: May 15, 2016, 12:57:41 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on May 15, 2016, 12:54:17 AM >Accomplishing much more than a bunch of right cucks in a small alliance Quite well actually "Prince of Persia" 1v1 me right now Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1717 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #5 on: May 15, 2016, 01:07:27 AM » Quote from: Abrican on May 15, 2016, 12:57:41 AM "Prince of Persia" 1v1 me right now Ok, 1v1 with what? Point n shooties? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #6 on: May 22, 2016, 02:28:36 PM » Quote from: S--19 on May 15, 2016, 12:18:29 AM We are the successor to The Order. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u S--19 Sr. Member Offline 372 Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #7 on: May 22, 2016, 03:49:34 PM » Quote from: slim on May 22, 2016, 02:28:36 PM >Successor This time with less fur and cuckery. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #8 on: May 22, 2016, 04:35:36 PM » Quote from: S--19 on May 22, 2016, 03:49:34 PM This time with less fur and cuckery. I mean, if that's what you want to call complete game dominance. I think the no polish blood policy proved very effective. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #9 on: May 22, 2016, 07:15:02 PM » " Alliance of the right wing. You killed the men but not the idea " I don't know if you guys have ever seen this picture before so let me introduce you to it. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 372 Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #10 on: May 22, 2016, 07:22:23 PM » Quote from: slim on May 22, 2016, 04:35:36 PM I mean, if that's what you want to call complete game dominance. I think the no polish blood policy proved very effective. So complete game dominance is having 160 members in your alliance which just boost the nation count? Having 20 officers all doing stupid shit? Doing fuck all and making that iteration the biggest yawn fest? I think the no Polish blood worked very effectively too, that way I wouldn't have to spend anymore time with you. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 372 Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #11 on: May 22, 2016, 07:22:45 PM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on May 22, 2016, 07:15:02 PM " Alliance of the right wing. You killed the men but not the idea " I don't know if you guys have ever seen this picture before so let me introduce you to it. I really really really like that image. Can I save it? Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 252 Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #12 on: May 22, 2016, 08:50:22 PM » Quote from: S--19 on May 22, 2016, 07:22:23 PM I think the no Polish blood worked very effectively too, that way I wouldn't have to spend anymore time with you. https://youtu.be/5qyNGD67LeI?t=56s Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #13 on: May 23, 2016, 12:52:53 AM » Quote from: S--19 on May 22, 2016, 07:22:23 PM So complete game dominance is having 160 members in your alliance which just boost the nation count? Having 20 officers all doing stupid shit? Doing fuck all and making that iteration the biggest yawn fest? I think the no Polish blood worked very effectively too, that way I wouldn't have to spend anymore time with you. If you think it's bad to have a high member count(and we were close to 300 btw) that must be why all the alliances you make never have very many members. I don't know where you get twenty officers from since there were only six people in our leadership chat but regardless of how many there were they did extremely well. I can't claim credit for this of course as I passed leadership off to rattown. However, all of the major bloc experts will agree that the order DOMINATED last iteration. We disbanded and defeated all of our enemies to the point nobody could check us. As far as being a yawn fest I guess being on the losing side would get boring after awhile but I wouldn't know. You need to take your small hands and gas mask back over to iron march where they will accept your polish ass for more than just janitorial work. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Plutus Jr. Member Offline 51 Personal Text The owl is not what it seems... Re: Embassy of Ironmarch « Reply #14 on: May 23, 2016, 01:01:57 AM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on May 22, 2016, 07:15:02 PM " Alliance of the right wing. You killed the men but not the idea " I don't know if you guys have ever seen this picture before so let me introduce you to it. >The National Socialist German Workers Party >right wing wew lad Logged Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Embassy of Ironmarch SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2